Experiments
by MindfulDeception
Summary: When naruto is getting tested on by Dr. Nenji what will happen when Nenji's experiment seccudes and Naruto escapes. I'm horriable at summarys [Yaoi, SasuNaru, vampires]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: ok this is the only disclaimer I am writing it goes for this chapter and all the ones after it so nah to you all tis my line don't ask I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE CHARACTERS!

This is my second fan fiction I hope you like it. Just keep in mind that I can't spell gomen ((bows))

"Speaking"

"Thinking"

**"Kyuubi"**

Chapter 1

Light blue eyes squeezed shut as the needle entered his flesh. He screamed in pain as the liquid was injected into his blood stream, flowing though him like liquid fire.

"Heart beat regular, breathing fine. It's good, go on with the next sequance." Nenji called from behind the glass watching his specimen writher in pain.

"But..." one of the nurses started to say, concerned about the blonde's saftey.

"No buts move on to the next sequance." Nenji growled through the microphone, his voice boucing off the walls.

"Yes sir," the nurse said as she checked the specimens restraints and took another saringe, the liquid in it looking like blood, because that was exactly what it was. She inserted the needle into the boys arm and watched as the blood dissapeared.

The blonde growled loudly and pulled harshly on his restaints. His eyes snapped open, their normal blue color turning blood red, and cat like slits for pupils.

Nenji smiled in triumph, "It worked," he muttered as turned his back on the blonde.

The boy smirked and pulled on his restraints.

The sound of metal breaking ment Nenji's ears and he turned around just as a lound scream pirced the air.

Nenji was ment with a sight that shook him to the core, his specimen had broken free of his restaints and killed the nurse, her blood staining the formaly white floor. His eyes ment with darkred ones, he backed up a couple steps. One thing the pale eyed man failed to observe was the pieces of glass scattered across the floor.

He felt a clawed hand wrap around his throat and lift him from the floor, "Tell me my name." the boy ordered in an an animalistic voice.

"N... Naruto." Nenji studdered in fear. He sighed in relief as the hand loosed from his neck dropping him to the floor.

Naruto grined, "I will spare you." he said before walking out of the room.

Nenji cringed as he heard screams radiate through the wall as Naruto killed anyone and anything in his path.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto collapsed in the woods, a couple miles from what had been his 'prision' for the past fifteen years. His breathing was ragged as his eyes turned back to their ocean blue color. He sat up looking at himself, blood was cacked on his body especaly his hands. He felt sick, what had he done? Why had he done it? How many did he kill? He shut his eyes in an attempt to stop the memories from comming but against his will they did. The images of him killing everyone in his way, he didn't even give them a chance. Tears sliped from the blonde's eyes, mixing with his blood splatered face.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ebony eyes watched the boy as he cried. Part of him felt pity for the boy but most of him was concentrating on the blood that was on the blonde boys body. His hunger called to him as he watched. He jumped down , landing soundlessly on his feet in back of the crying boy. He wraped his pale arms around him.

Naruto jumped startled by the arms, he tried to look behind him but the man held him to tight for Naruto to get a good look. All he could see was a black trench coat and a pale cheek. "W...Who are you?" he asked his voice quiet with fear.

"Sasuke," the man said licking the blonde's blood covered cheek.

A shiver went down Naruto's spine, "W...What a... are you doing?" Naruto heard a chuckle from behind him.

"Licking you," was Sasuke's answer as his mouth went to Naruto's neck sucking on it gently.

Naruto relaxed into the man's arms, there was somthing about Sasuke that made the boy feel almost comfterable. He had never been touched with kindness in his life. It was filled with pain, he wasn't used to the gentelness this man was giving him, and it felt good.

Sasuke felt his hunger come again, his fangs scraped against the blonde's neck gently before he pirced his skin drinking his life blood.

Naruto let out a moan, there was no pain only pleasure.

Sasuke continued to feed from Naruto, he didn't want to kill him so he gently retracted his fangs from the blonde's neck and licked it gently the wound instantly closing up. He felt the boy pass out in his arms. "I took to much," Sasuke muttered before picking up the blonde and jumping into the trees back towards the city not far from the woods.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke got to his house and jumped into his third story window, he always kept open. He layed Naruto on his soft silk bed and put the black velvet sheets on the blonde. He sighed, he should never get attached to his prey but there was something about this boy that drew Sasuke to him. He looked out the window, the sun would come up in an hour or so. He went down stairs and started cooking breakfast, for Naruto

: P : P : P : P : P : P : P : P : P : P : P : P : P : P : P : P

End of chapter one I hope you all liked it please review. And if you have any ideas please tell me. 3

A/N: I fixed the last sentance because vampires don't eat real food

333333bÿ3Bÿ333è33.33¾ÿ333Ø33:333333333

333333333


	2. Chapter 2

Okay I accedentaly deleted this chapter and I was so pissed I hit my computer but I have managed to type it again I changed a couple things so I recomend reading it again.

Chapter 2

Naruto snuggled into the soft pillows of the bed, enjoying the vampires scent.

**"Wake up kit."**

Naruto shot up in bed, "Who's there?" he was yelling.

**"Shhhhh... you don't have to be so loud. I'm Kyuubi."**

Naruto scaned the room, seeing it was painted black and there was only one window. There was only three things in the room besides the bed: a desk, chair and a dresser. "Where are you?"

**Kyuubi laughed, "I'm inside of you kit."**

Naruto's eyes widened, "How are you inside of me?"

**"When that doctor did thoes tests on you he set me free from the seals put on me a long time ago. I have been inside of you for as long as you have been alive, save for a few hours. I have been looking through your eyes for fifteen years not being able to talk to you or help you in anyway, because your stupid father," Kyuubi growled, "but you don't need to know about that right now."**

It took a couple seconds for Naruto to register what Kyuubi had said, when he did he asked, "What are you?"

**"I'm the demon lord of fire Kyuubi no Kitsune, so basicly I am a demon. Techacaly that makes you a half demon."**

"What?" Naruto screamed again.

**"Shhhhhhh... you don't have to talk outloud I'm inside of you meaning I can read your thoughts."**

_"Really?"_ Naruto thought wanting to see if Kyuubi was telling the truth.

**"Yes and before telling anyone about me you should know that they can't hear me because you are the only one who can," _'unless I get out...'_ Kyuubi thought to himself.**

_"Oh ummmm... so I will look crazy if I say you are real?"_

**"No but a lot of people might try to kill you if you do including that Sasuke guy."**

_'Why?'_

**"I'll tell you later."**

_"So were you the one who killed all of thoes people?"_

**"Yes I was but at least I had to otherwise we wouldn't have been able to get out. At least I left one person alive."**

_"Yeah, why did you do that?"_

**"Becasue he told you your name. Would you rather I killed him?"**

_"Yes,"_Naruto admited, "_He would deserve it for what he did for me."_

**"We can get revenge later right now you need to get out of bed."**

Naruto nodded and pulled the black silk covers off of him and stood up, he looked at the door and saw Sasuke standing there.

"Who were you talking to?" Sasuke asked.

"No one." Naruto muttered, averting his eyes to the ground.

Sasuke shrugged it off and said, "You should take a shower and then come down stairs. I made breakfast."

"Breakfast? Really?" Naruto ment Sasuke 's eyes a look of happieness in the blonde's.

"Yes of course. Why not?"

Naruto's eyes went back to the ground, "I wasn't fed much where I lived before."

"Oh..." Sasuke changed the subject, "I left clothes in there for you." he went to leave.

Naruto nodded and asked, "Why are you helping me?"

Sasuke paused and thought for a second, "You remined me of myself when I was young, lost with no where to go." With that Sasuke left through the front door, he had to eat too.

**"He seems nice." Kyuubi said sarcasticly.**

_"I think he is. Why else would he take me in?"_

**"Well he fed from you and he is a vampire he must have a motive."**

Naruto had a puzzled look on his face as he walked into the bathroom closing the door behind him.

_"What is a vampire?"_

**"Nevermind that you need to get clean go take a shower we can talk later."**

"Okay," Naruto muttered before striping off his blood stained ripped clothes and dropping them on the floor. He steped into the shower and closed his eyes as the hot water relaxed his tense mussles. He took the shampoo and squeezed a handful into his hand and massaged it though his hair. His previously dirty blonde hair turned as bright and golden as the sun as the blood and dirt washed away. Naruto then too the soap and used about half the bar to wash his body getting off the dirt and grime that was on his body. When he was finally finished he steped out of the shower dried off, and put his clothes on. The clothes concisted of a black wife beater, black baggy pants that hung low on his hips and an orange jacket. ((1))

Naruto steped out of the bathroom feeling better than he ever had in his life. In the lab he used to live their idea of a shower as a bucket of ice cold water that he had to pour over himself. Not really a good way to shower.

As Naruto walked down stair a delicious aroma made it's way to his nose. He followed the smell until it led him to a kitchen. The display on the table make him drool. There were moutians of food ((2)) pancakes, waffles, muffins and the list went on. He looked around the room, it didn't feel right to eat this food.,even thought Sasuke said he could.

Naruto's gaze went to the front door as he heard it open his vision filled with Sasuke.

"Go ahead and eat." Sasuke said as he saw the food untouched.

Naruto smiled, "Thanks." He devowered all of the food in ten minutes.

Sasuke felt a small smile thetening to come to his lips, but refused to let it show. He had to addmit his guest was pretty cute once he was all cleaned up. Sasuke took the empty plates and put them into the dishwasher.

"Sorry." Naruto muttered.

Sasuke looked at Naruto who was now looking at the table, "For what?"

"Eating all of your food." He continued to stare at the polished table.

"That was all for you I had already eaten."

Naruto looked up, "Thank you."

"You say that a lot." Sasuke said sitting in the chair across from the blonde.

"Sorry," Naruto muttered.

"You shouldn't appogize for something that doesn't need to appologized for." Just as Sasuke finished saying that there was a knock at the door.

: P : P : P : P : P : P: P : P : P: P : P : P

((1)) Naruto without orange is like christmas without green.

((2)) Remeber Naruto didn't get fed much so to him they were like moutians but to us it would proboly be like small hills.

Finally I'm sorry about the deleting and redoing I couldn't just leave you without a chapter and I couldn't find the origional on my computer so I had to re-type it. It's different than the old one but it still makes sence. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sasuke walked to the door as there is another knock. "I'm comming," he opened the door, annoyance showing on his face.

"Yo." a masked man with only one eye showing, stood outside the door.

"What do you want Kakashi?" Sasuke glared at the man.

Naruto pocked his head out of the kitchen to see who was at the door, "Kakashi," he muttered. He knew that name, he had heard it before... somewhere.

Kakashi's eye wandered to Naruto, a smile instantly showing on his face. "Ah the famous Naruto."

Naruto eyed him suspiciously, "How do you know me?"

_'Naruto ah so that is his name, but how does Kakashi know him?' _Sasuke thought as he looked from Kakashi to Naruto.

"A long time ago when you were little I ment you, I was your parents friend." His gaze shifted to Sasuke, "What are you doing with him?"

Before Sasuke could answer Naruto ran up to Kakashi and basicly hung off the man's shirt, "YOU KNOW MY PARENTS?" Naruto yelled alsmost rendering the two other males deaf.

Kakashi ruffled Naruto's hair, "I _knew_ your parents. They died shortly after you were born."

Naruto slowly let go of Kakashi's shirt, he felt his heart break any hope of finding his family was gone. He felt it was all his fault, "If I hadn't been born that might have saved them." Tears fell slowly from his eyes.

Kakashi sat down in front of the blonde, "If you weren't born they might have lived but they wouldn't have had had the happieness of having you in their lives."

Naruto ment Kakashi's eye, "How did they die?"

Kakashi's eye sadened, "I will tell you when you are better. You blame your self for everything, as soon as you stop doing that I will tell you."

Naruto nodded and stood back up with the help of Kakashi.

Sasuke watched the whole episode knowing he had no part in it. But he felt a strong urge to comfort the blonde. As soon as Naruto stood up Sasuke wraped his arms around him.

Naruto stifened, forgeting who was behind him, but as soon as he realized who it was, he relaxed, enjoying Sasuke's embrace.

Kakashi locked eyes with the raven and asked, "Why is he with you?"

"I found him in the woods," Sasuke said his eyes softening a little.

"Why was he doing there?" Kakashi had tried to look after the blonde for a long as he could but after a couple hours the boy mysteriously dissapeared, before that there the death of his father. And Kakashi had been trying to find him but no one seemed to know of the kid.

Sasuke opened his mouth to say he didn't know but Naruto beat him to it, "I was there becasuse I escaped from the Faia((1)) Labs."

Kakashi's eyes widned, "You mean THE Faia Labs. That is all over the news, everyone in the lab was killed except for the head scientist, Nenji Hyuuga."

"Unfortunatly," Naruto muttered.

"Did you say something?" Kakashi asked.

"No," Naruto murrmered, "But yes that was the lab I was in for fifteen years."

Sasuke who was still holding Naruto heard what he had said, he figured the man had been evil to him, and Naruto wanted revenge. Yet another thing the two had in common.

"Fifteen? Oh my... are you ok?" Kakashi was really worried now. He had heard horriable things about that place, that they took humans and experimented on them until they were dead or the scientists were done with him. He shuttered to think of what they had done to Naruto.

Naruto nodded, "I'm ok now." He shifted a little in Sasuke's arms, wanting Kakashi to go away for now.

Sasuke senced the boys impacience for the masked man's presance to go so he asked, "Why did you come Kakashi?"

A frown came to Kakashi's lips as he remembered his reason, "You brother has been spoted in the nearby village of Suna. It was said he was comming this way."((2))

Sasuke's eyes widened at this, "Is he alone?"

"Yes, I think he is looking for you."

"Shit Kakashi I have to go thanks." Sasuke shut the door, breating deeply to try and calm himself.

((1)) Faia means fire in Japanese.

((2)) This story isn't set like the series it's more a present time type of thing but I needed town names so I'm just going to use the ones from the show and manga.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Naruto looked woriedly at Sasuke, "What's the matter?"

Sasuke looked at him, "My brother," he said it with scorn, "Is in the area. You are going to have to come with me."

"Why?" _'Why would I have to go? it's not like I matter right?'_

"He will proboly come here first and if you are here he would capture or kill you, knowing that you were a friend."

Naruto stared at Sasuke, he was concidered a friend, Naruto had never had a friend before, much less thought of having one. Every one looked down apon him in the lab he lived in all of them calling him a moster or a demon. He never understood why but he did understand that he had Kyuubi in him. But what had he done to anger them? Sasuke's voice brought Naruto out of his thoughts.

"Come on we're going now." Sasuke opened the front door and walking out, the sun dissapearing below the horizion.

Naruto followed Sasuke closing the door behind him. He was suddenly scooped up and held bridal style by Sasuke who jumped up on the rooftop of the nearest house

Sauke looked around and decided to gp to an abandoned werehouse on the outskirts of town and hide Naruto there. But before he could move, a voice came from behind him.

"Nice seeing you agian little brother." the voice was silk smooth but deadiely.

Sasuke turned around and growled, "What are you doing here Itachi?" it sounded more like a demand than a question.

A smirk came to the elder Uchiha's lips as he spyed Naruto in Sasuke's arms. Itachi ignored his brother's question, "Ah brother you have a pet. And a cute one at that."

Naruto looked up at Itachi, he was wearing all black and had on his famous cloak on: it was black with blood red clouds on it. His pircing red eyes were staring straight into Naruto's blue ones.

"Leave him alone he has nothing to do with this." Sasuke growled.

"He is with you, he has everything to do with it." Itachi moved faster than Sasuke could see and appeared back in his spot the blonde in his arms.

Sasuke stood there for a couple seconds the shock numbing him. He quickly regained his sences and launched himself at Itachi. But before he could even move the cement on the top of the building wraped itself around Sasuk's feet, traping him.

"Foolish brother, you don't take care of your pets do you?"

Naruto sturuggled in Itachi's grip, but was halted by the elder Uchiha's arms tightening.

"Instead of killing him why don't I turn him brother? What do you think?" A smirk was on Itachi's face. He really didn't care what his brother thought but he did want to see the look on his face. And he was no dissapointed.

Sasuke stuggled with the bonds on his feet, desperatly wanting to get to Naruto. "You bastard! Don't you dare!"

Naruto was utterly confused, _'What does he mean turn me?' _All his thoughts were abruply haulted as Itachi lowered his lips to Naruto's neck. The blonde shivered as the sharingun master scraped his teeth on Naruto's neck.

"You will what it means to be one of us." Itachi purred before piercing Naruto's neck.

The blonde cried out as Itachi's kainines went into his flesh. After a couple seconds the pain stopped and Naruto felt numb. He couldn't feel anymore pain, his mind was blank, his eyes unfocused.

Itachi dropped Naruto onto the ground, "I'll leave him to you now brother. But I have a feeling that you will proboly willingly give him to me, in time." The elder Uchiha dissapeared into the shadows.

The bonds on Sasuke's feet released him and he ran to Naruto. For some reason he actually cared about this boy. Maybe it was becasue Naruto reminded the raven of himself when he was younger. He scooped the blonde up in his arms and brought him back into his house. He layed Naruto on his bed and growled.

He now had yet another reason to kill his brother. He looked sadly at Naruto, as the blonde let out a whiper of pain. His transformation was already happening.

I apologize for the wait I have school in a few days and I have been getting ready for it school stuff and such. School sucks. Anyway please review.


End file.
